New beginning, old memory
by Darkblade6635
Summary: After coming back from the kalos league Victorious. Ash go back home but discover that all his friends and his mother think that his a failures. They think ash is dead but actually he survive. Dark ash, smart ash, ash x harem (maybe later). (I'm pretty sure the story will be better than the summary) rated T just to be safe. (I'm making a rewrite of the story)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is Darkblade6635 and this is my first fanfiction so please don't be to mean in the comment, don't like the story just don't read it and leave, no one is making you read it.** **Just so anyone know mewtwo from new island from the first movie will be male and written like this mewtwo'. The one from unova will be a female and written as so mewtwo". Now that you know where this is going let's begin the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

"Hello" = human speaking

'Hello' = pokemon or human thinking

" _Hello"_ pokemon speaking

Chapter 1

From afar we can see a human and his trusty pikachu.

This human was better known as Ash Ketchum recently named Kalos champion.

Ash was excited because his mother and all his friends that he travel with are throwing him a party for winning the Kalos league.

"I can't wait to be home and see all are friends again. You also seems as excited as me".

" _Yeah you're right it been so long since we saw Misty Brock May and the other." said pikachu who in Ash's ears was just pikachu but he guess what he said._ "

When they finally arrived at Ash home, pikachu and his other pokemon run to the lab so they can introduce himself to ash's other pokemon.

Ash enter the house but it wasn't what he had anticipated. Everyone in the house was frowning at him, that when misty spocked.

"Ash, we think that you should give up on your dreams of becoming pokemon master".

Ash was left speechless, his first companion didn't believe that he could achieve his dream.

Then he heard an other voice "Look Ashy boy all we are saying is that you should stop with this silly dream and actually do something of your life".

It was Gary oak, his first rival. Ash looked at everyone and said.

"Do you all think that a can't never accomplish my dream." and everyone noded their head. Ash was on the verge of the tear, all his friend and even his mother, who he thought should be encouraging him was against him.

"Ash, we just want you to live a good life and nothing good will happen in your life if you continue following an impossible dream." Delia said with tears on her eyes.

She knew this would shatter his heart apart into tiny little pieces, but if she want her child to live a good life she will have to do it.

Then they all heard Ash shouted "No I will never stop believing in my dream, I will show all of you that a can do it".

Then May said out loud "Oh no you aren't going anywhere! Blaziken flamethrower".

Instead of heating Ash it hit a wall and in a matter of second, the fire was unstoppable.

Everyone made it outside but Ash wasn't as lucky and the door got block by some of the burning debris.

At the last second, Ash awaken the power inside him and teleported at safer ground.

Back to the traitor:

They were all happy that they made it out, until they all realised that Ash was not with them.

They wanted to go back inside but the firefighter came and stop them.

it thook the whole day to put the fire down, by that time, if somebody would have to stay in there, his whole body would be in ashes.

After a week or so, the funeral of Ash Ketchum was hold.

Everyone of his 'friend' came and with the feeling that it was their fault (and with no excuse it was their fault) the guilt was unbearable and cried their self to sleep at night time.

Meanwhile at the hall of origins:

Arceus was making sure that the world was in order, that until she spontaneously felt something missing.

She call every legendary to an emergency meeting and that they should be here quick.

The feeling was that the chosen one's aura vanished, she looked everywhere where so she can see if the chosen one was dead or somewhere along the line.

With Ash:

Ash suddenly woke up in surprise and said with a sad expression "Whoa! Pikachu I just had the wie-"

He cut himself when he realised that pikachu was not with him and he was in some kind of cave.

"Hello is anyone here" he shouted.

But nobody answer.

'Well I guessed it really wasn't a dream after all' he taught.

'Whatever, I'll show those bastard that a can achieve my dream. But first I need a pokemon, I can't go back there they will never let me take my pokemon back.'

And so Ash new journey begin.

To be continu…

 **Thank you for reading and review. If you have question pm. I know this is cliche but I've been wanting to write a story like this for so much time and now that somebody accept to post the story on his account I can finally do it.**

 **So anyway goodbye and see you for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello this is aDarkblade6635's back and I'm so sorry that I did not updated but I was short on time. Anyway, you are not here to know my life, you're here to know about the story so let get on it shall we.**

"Hello" = human speech

'Hello' = human or pokemon thought

" _Hello"_ = pokemon speech

At the ha-

 **Author: WAIT!**

 **Narrator: WHAT!**

 **Author: well... I forgot the disclaimer.**

 **Narrator: Fine just do it fast.**

 **Author: Me as in Darkblade6635 do not own the pokemon franchise (sadly).**

 **Narrator: NOW can I get back.**

 **Author: sur.**

At the hall of origin:

Wil waiting for the other legendary Arceus was stress out, she searched far and wide for the Chosen one's aura, but in vain, nothing was find.

She was searching until she had the idea to look at the last place the chosen one's aura was last sens.

What she found shocked her and maybe that was just an understatement.

She just saw Ash 'died' by the vary same people everyone thought they were his friends.

Trougth the pool of vision, arceus couldn't help but tear up about fact that he had 'died'.

" _Hello, lady Arceus you in he- Oh my why are you crying lady Arceus_."

The feminine voice once filled confusion now filled worried about the fact she just witnessed the creator of the universe crying.

" _G-Giratina! I'm so sorry you had to see me like this."_ Arceus said with a surprised tone in her voice yet still filled with sorrow.

" _Tell me. What made you so sad to the point of tears."_

" _It best if all the other are here when I say it."_

Later when every legendary arrived:

" _Hello my childs, I'm glad you could make it but we have a big problem._ "

The creator of the Universe said with all her seriousness but inside she was nervous of how to tell them the news, to the legendary's eyes, Ash was in there family.

For the male, ash was like brother except for Manaphy who saw Ash as a father and for the majority of the female he was more than a friend.

" _This is not the reason I called you here but while we're at it. As you can see we have to new legendary amongst us."_

They all turned to Mewtwo" and Genesect with interest in their eyes, which made them uneasy.

" _Both were created by human and were proven strong and worthy to become one of us."_ Arceus spooked again.

" _So what was so important that you had to call the meeting five day earlier than planned." A voice with an annoyed tone was heard, it was Cobalion who didn't seems to happy to be disturbed from his peace._

" _It about the chosen one."_ She quickly said.

Now that it was said every one where waiting to know the rest, the male where mostly intrigued, some of the female where daydreaming but nonetheless intrigued… well except Giratina And Mewtwo" and Genesect.

Mewtwo" and Genesect did not know who specifically the Chosen one was, all they knew is that he is supposed to bring peace and balance to the world and Giratina was now worried because she now knew that the boy she meeted once was link to the reason Arceus was sad.

" _T-the chosen one i-is is." Now Arceus couldn't say it, it was to hard for her._

" _Ash is what lady Arceus"_ Latias demanded with her voice full of worries.

The two new legendary now realise that the chosen one was the same boy they had met in Unova,

" _He… he has past away." And then a tear fell to the ground._

" _No it impossible. I refuse to believe that my beloved has died, you're lying he can't be dead_." Shouted Latias with tear streaming from her eyes, in fact all who was there had at the very least a tears.

" _How… how can you be so sure that he's dead" Mewtwo' said with hope to find a loophole to this situation._

" _His aura has disappeared and I saw it from the pool of vision. I'll even show you."_

 _With that said she showed what she saw in the pool of vision via mental link._

 _Mewtwo' being as observant as he could look for any evidence that Ash was no dead and that when he saw something that caught his eyes._

" _He's not dead._ " he whispered

" _What do you mean." Arceus said now with hope._

" _I don't exactly know how but it seems that he teleported away at the last second." he said more calm than he was five minute earlier._

" _But if you ar so sure what about his aura._ " said the other mewtwo.

" _Well it could be that such an event like him being betrayed by the people he cared the most like we just saw could have wound his soul and in result affect his aura and weaken it to the point we can fill it. It like a this the body is alive but inside he's dead."_ Mewtwo' explained.

" _I knew it."_ Screamed some of the legendary.

'The question is where could he be' Arceus taught.

With Ash:

After some time Ash decided to go to mount moon to hide from society and to not be bother.

Time skip five month:

After five month the only thing that was on Ash agenda was train, taking care of his pokemon, eat and sleep.

Some time after the accident, Ash's pokemon ran away from Oak Lab after finding out what they've done to Ash.

One by one Ash find them all and now they're the only thing that keep him in this worlde.

 **Well that's it for the chapter. I tried to put more time on Ash but next chapter it will revolve more on Ash and his quote unquote friends and family. Like I said last time don't like it it ok just don't put bad review, if you have question pm me and last thing Ash is presently 15 and in next chapter their will be a time skipped but I don't know yet how many year.**

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody I'm back. I had some question from last chapter's reviewers so at the end I'm going to answer some of them. I'm really sorry that I did not updated quicker, I will not try to found an excuse for this I was just lazy.**

 **So, obviously I do not own pokemon (because if I did I wouldn't be doing a** **fan** **fiction).**

Hello" = human speech

'Hello' = human or pokemon thought

" _Hello"_ = pokemon speech

At mount moon:

After 4 years Ash was yet to be found, not by his former friends, not by the police and not even the legendary could find a trace of him.

Every time a pokemon came close to mt moon, Ash would hide deep in the shadows so he may not be found.

There was no human that came to said mountain, the reason was because the human body hasn't adapted to the harsh environment of the mountain.

On the top of the mountain, A human figure with long silver hair (his hair are as long as Ichigo's from bleach in his final getsuga tenshou).

His eyes were souless grey and he had a pale skin and he was wearing a black hood (something along the line of the hood from organisation XIII in kingdom heart).

This human was Ash, after his betrayal not only did he mentally change but he also physically change.

He did not truly know why he changed that much physically but he did not bother that much.

He was training with his pokemon to improve on his psychic and aura ability.

As much as Ash's heart was empty he would always used his power to save humanity.

He put multiple feared organization to rest by arresting them and got rid of all of them and also participated in tournaments going as Satoshi Ashida for as his alias to test his skilled and with no surprise he came victorious in all of them.

With all of that he did not accept the title of Pokemon champion as he did not want to much attention on him.

After the training Ash went meditating until, Hamber , his loyal ninetailes came and give him an envelope with the name Satoshi Ashida.

" _Not to long ago a pidgeot drop this, we don't exactly know why or how they even find us but it must be for a good reason._ " The female ninetales said in a monotone.

"Well thank you for bringing this to me, you may continue your rest." Ash said with his emotionless voice.

" _no problem master."_

"How many time do I have to tell you to stop calling me master."

" _Why? We owe you so much for saving us all"_

"It just dosen't feel right. Anyway could you leave me for a moment, I will read this and come see you shortly."

" _Very well master."_ and trail of to go find the other.

He open the envelope and started to read.

 _Dear Satoshi Ashida, you've been selected to participate in the Legendary Master League. Please participate as it would be great to see how much you have improve._

 _Frome: Mister goodshow_

'how the hell did they find me, whatever I'll discuss this with my Pokemon.' Ash thought.

Ash went to see his pokemon and talk about the situation. Their answer was yes and hope that this league would cheer him up.

Later when Ash is asleep:

" _I hope this league will cheer him up because ever since_ _that_ _day I never saw a smile on his face."_ pikachu now name Strike said with with a hint of sadness in his voice.

" _I'm also worry, I never sensed any emotion emanating from him. And I thought I was hopeless."_ A shiny female gardevoir name Lili and as she as she said that she mutured the last part.

The human like pokemon was remembering how and when she joined Ash's family

She was a new addition to Ash's team as it was only two month that Ash found her.

She was a lonely Shiny pokemon with no family and when other trainer cathe her she was immediately released after word. Why you may asked, simple she was blind and other trainer feared that she would always lose.

Tanks to her aura she could at least know where she was going without hurting herself but when it came to fighting, it was to fast for her to concentrate.

Then Ash came around, when she first saw him she couldn't feel any aura from him so the female pokemon followed the human.

After some time she talk to him and for about a month Ash teach her about echolocation, feeling the vibration in the air and he also give her the ability to see.

The humanoid pokemon didn't have the best sight but she could see and from that time she allowed Ash to captured her as she was grateful to him.

Than an other voice was heard and snape her off her tougth.

This time it came from a female blaziken whom Ash had Took the liberty to name her Flare.

" _I don't get why we should bother about him. He's just a human and he will abandon us like all of the human does."_

Every single Pokemon glared at her then A blue jackal spoke up.

" _Don't you ever speak this way toward Master Ash, With all the kindness he gived you, the least you can do is to have respect for him."_ The said pokemon said with a lot of anger.

" _Me? Have respect toward a human? You're delusional Saku, all human have at least one thing in comment his greed. They use us and when their done with us they'll finished us."_ Flare said all in a venomous tone.

" _Both of you should stop it. Flare, Saku is right though. You should give him respect he showed you nothing but kindness. Even you seriously injured him. It is true that most human only want power, but Ash is different. He know it himself, fought alongside multiple legendary only to save them, He even die to protect them and only arceus know how he was resurrected. Finely trust me no one no the feeling of getting rid of by the people you trusted the most beater than Ash does."_

With Stike's speech over, almost every pokemon mood drop low beneath the ground whilst Lily looked confused and Flare had a looked of confusion and doubt imprinted on her face.

" _What are you implying Strike? You're telling me that Ash not only died and resurrected, was betrayed by human and above that he met and fought with legendary. How can you be so sure he hadn't lied to all of you?"_ Flare said.

" _Because some of us were there when Ash died, some of us were there when he fought the legendary and although only Saku was the one who witnessed Ash betrayal. Only something like that could break Ash like this. The Ash we knew is long gone, the only thing that didn't change about him is his love and devotion to help those in need and that he still care for us deeply as we are his only family."_ Strike started to tear up.

" _Ash had always been a joyful ball of energy was always ready for new adventure. Now look at him he is Broken, It like if he had lost his will to live and let go of his soule. I wouldn't doubt that if none of us had came with Ash… He would have surely killed himself."_

With that said the mouse like pokemon left and so did the other pokemons, until their was only two pokemons.

'That why I could never sense any feeling from him. He suffered so much he doesn't want to give trust to anybody in fear it would happen again.' the feeling pokemon taught before she left, leaving Flare in her guilt.

With **THEME** in kanto:

After his death All of Ash's 'friends' stayed with Delia ketchum in fear she would fall in another depression liked it had happened five years in the past.

She was so upset she would barely talk to people, until she finally came to the realisation that after all that, Ash wouldn't want her to lived in despair and sadness.

To help her out Ash's 'friends' stayed with her to remind her that she's never alone.

"Hey guys guess what, I've got invited to participate the _Legendary Master League." Max shouted with joy._

"You don't have to shout Max" May said with an annoyed tone.

"Well that great and all but you better start training. Especially if tha Satoshi guy also participate." Brook said.

"Maybe you're right, if I want to stand a chance to win." The young boy with glasses said.

"You're such a kid Max" Iris said while laughing.

"Hey! How so?" he said with a bit of annoyance ine his voice.

"Because, if Brook wouldn't have said a thing you would have gotten to the league unprepared." she said with a shiny grin on her face.

"N-no I would have trained." he said nervously.

"Shur you would." As she said that abd role her eyes.

 **The end  
Again sorry for the long wait and I have two thing to do 1) explain and 2) answers.**

 **Where did all Ash's new pokemon come from.  
Well as stated he got gardevoir when she was following him. Blaziken was a gift from sam professor who gave Ash his new Identities. The professor name is irrelevant but he give it to Ash long after he made his new trainer licence. He felt that Ash had strong bond with his pokemon and that maybe he could train her well. Both pokemon only been with Ash 2 or 3 month and Ash and his pokemon never really touched on this type of subject so they never knew that Ash had lived through so much. Blaze and Saku story won't be revealed yet but Ash caught Saku a short time after his betrayal and Laze a year later. Ash is able to speak to pokemon and understand them, his changed in appearance was due to the power he had awoken, he still have his pokemon from kanto all the way to kalos and he have unknown pokemon that will be mentioned in the story.**

 **2) Question/wishes from:** **Bleachedred shinigami pokemon** **  
**" **could u add serena in the harem and him being a champion of kalos"**

 **Answer: No serena will not be in the harem and the other thing is already answer. The harem will consist of pokemon like latias, suicune, ect. Ash will become somewhat of a pokemon or something along those line.**

 **Question from: sneak13579  
Wille there be lemon**

 **Answer: simple, no two reason, one**

 **I am not good at lemon and second I have better plan.**

 **Requested by: Red Satoshi ketchum  
** **May have been short but nice to hear from this fanfiction and can you please make Ash look like from either this characters Nameless,Igniz,Goenitz(without the beard and just keep his blonde hair) from King Of Fighter or Vincent Valentine from FF7 and if not just keep ash but older like around 17-18 and please don't make him have those Z on his cheeks and make him have red eyes and well please don't change his name into like Red,Night shroud and just keep Ash as his real name please.**

 **Answer: His Z's are gone but his name have to change because of how fare previous chapter made it clear that Ash is dead, I mean You are supposed the be dead and all of a sudden someone discover you, recognized you and tell the whole world. How would you deal with that, plus add the factor that he would need to face his 'killer'. Your character description are good but as you can see he's look is already make. Sorry if you don't like the story and if you are going to replied this in a nice way don't bother I have a pretty good idea that you're going to say something like "well you can't give everyone what they want". If you are thinking of replying in a not so friendly manner just don't review if you're going to say something bad.**

 **Question by: Pokemon guest  
** **IS ASH GOING TO CATCH SOME OF THE LEGENDARY POKEMON.**

 **Answer: Yes in fact I will Have a pole right now.**

 **So tanks for reading and reviewing. I am not that great at pokemon fighting move so when I will make the fighting scene go pretty fast or ask someone to do it for me. I am not a pokemon master, by that I mean I only know about 62% of pokemon so some of the thing will not be accurate. Next chapter will be coming soon(I think).**

 **Darkblade6635 loge out**


	4. important

**Hey Darkblade6635 here and I just wan to tell you I'm 'stopping' the story. Before you get mad, I am not really gonna stop the story it just I'll stop posting the chapter on this story and restarting from the beginning. Why am I doing this? you may ask, well it because I forgot some story element. the story name will be the same but with (rewrite) just to avoid confus un. Story plot will still be the same. I also got help forme** **EditorCritic whom help me in doing lest mistake so that all see you next time.**


End file.
